


I've invented a momentum that'll never slow me down [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Superhero AU [PODFIC] [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Friendship, Gen, I'm so sorry, In which Konoha is vaguely Gotham, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Pre-Slash, Secret Identity Fail, Vigilantism, homour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: “No,” Tobirama says again, though he already has a sneaking, sinking suspicion that he’s going to lose this argument, as he does the vast majority of his arguments with Mito. Then, because sometimes the only way to undermine Mito's crazy is to match it, he adds, “If one of us is Batman, the other has to be Robin, and I look terrible in pixie boots.”





	I've invented a momentum that'll never slow me down [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I've invented a momentum that'll never slow me down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664330) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/I've%20invented%20a%20momentum%20that'll%20never%20slow%20me%20down.mp3) | 41:06 | 57.0 MB  
---|---|---  
[Series Podbook TBA](PODBOOKURL) |  |   
  
### Music

 _Anything_ by Hedley

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
